


Pumkin Spice Latte/ Homework

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [24]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night 11.2017





	Pumkin Spice Latte/ Homework

Next to Douglas Martin often felt like he couldn't ever get anything right, but he knew he was still pretty good at certain things. Like Math for instance. He had helped the future king of Liechtenstein with his math homework several times, even if the boy was hardly ever grateful and only said thank you, because Theresa pretty much squeezed the words out of him.

In fact, helping people with their homework was something Martin often offered to do for the sweet students living with him. After all, it was the least he could do when they made sure he didn't starve on those months, when he had many flights and limited time to do the work he actually got paid for. Martin was usually paid for his troubles in sweets and tea, but sometimes he also got the more healthy and practical food options. One student had gifted him a whole bag of potatoes. Martin tried to hide the fact that he was so overjoyed that he felt like he could cry. They didn't need to know he hadn't had potatoes in a month.

Most students, came to him once or twice with a problem, maybe three times and then everything was clear to them and they could move on without his help easily for a a good while. And then there was Marjorie. A pretty blond girl with an addiction to Starbucks, during the autumn season she bought Martin so many cups of Pumpkin Spice Latte's that eventually Martin was as sick of them as he was of instant noodles. Martin imagined that teaching Marjorie math was about as difficult as it was teaching it to Arthur, because no matter what Martin did and how he explained it, Marjorie was back the next day, saying it needed clarifying. They would sit there for hours and hours, Martin desperately trying to explain the same problem in another way. Eventually they were both tired. So much so that a couple of times Marjorie had fallen asleep against Martin's shoulder. In fact, that happened almost every other day. If she didn't fall asleep she would just tiredly lean against Martin, ask that they put the math aside to simply talk. So they did. Even if they had nothing in common. Martin was too nice to just tell her to leave. Even if he did have work the next day. He tried to talk about aviation excitedly, seeing as that seemed to usually drive people away, but Marjorie stayed, despite clearly being bored out of her mind. 

"I just don't get it!" Martin complained to Theresa, when they were sitting in her bedroom one night:"No matter how hard I try to teach her she keeps coming back every day, many times with the same problem! She doesn't seem that clueless!"

Theresa laughed:"Oh honey, who's the clueless one here. She clearly just likes you."

Martin stared at her, dumbfounded. Clearly, there were some things he still needed to learn to pick-up on as well. 


End file.
